Kigen Arts: The Saviour of Souls
Kigen Arts: The Saviour of Souls is the sixth episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue At the next stop on the subway, Ai, Yu, Lisa, and their chocobo wonder what could be waiting at the top of the stairs. Lisa reminds them what they are searching for, and they begin to ascend. Lisa asks if Yu has named the chocobo yet, and he responds with Chobi. The Desert The group emerges in a desert-like place, with pillars of fire bursting from the ground. Ai and Yu agree that there is no way anyone would survive here for long, so their parents are obviously not here. Lisa cannot sense life, and agrees to leave, but the entrance to the station vanishes beneath the sand. In the Earl's throne room, it is revealed that Makenshi is missing. Fungus requests another chance to take care of Kaze, but the Earl refuses, sending Herba instead. In the desert, the group is tiring with Chobi laying on the ground from thirst. Lisa continues to deny him water, but when the children ask her why, Chobi jumps up and runs away, claiming he smells water. The Oasis Following Chobi, the group discovers a small canyon filled with water and plants. As the group relaxes and enjoys themselves, Herba flies over the oasis, with many strange plants surrounding her. Crux reports that she cannot find Kaze, but Herba spots the children, Lisa, and Chobi in the waters below. Herba attacks, dropping a bomb which transforms into a large tree with many strange fruits that begin to drop, revealed to be creatures. The group flees, but the creatures keep up with them. Lisa turns around and kneels, placing a hand on the ground. Shock waves rupture forth, blowing the tops off many of the perusing creatures. One sneaks behind Lisa and ambushes Ai and Yu. They flee, but are cornered on the cliff's edge. After a short argument over whether to jump, they are knocked over by Chobi. Lisa reaches the cliff moments and is surrounded. As she prepares to fight the vines capture her, and bind her to a tree. Herba descends before her to examine her prisoner. Ambush Kaze emerges, revealing he survived. Lisa questions Herba, who tells her that she will "hug-hug" Lisa. Attempting to save Lisa, they request items from PoshePocket, which achieves nothing but loud noises and their discovery. Growing desperate, Lisa casts herself back to her days of training; balancing on a pole with two buckets of water on each outstretched hand. Remembering the words of her tutor, she destroys the tree and vines binding her, then breaks free. She rushes to the children's aid, defeating the creatures surrounding them. Before they can escape, they are surrounded yet again. Lisa attempts to defeat them, but sets the water alight in the process. An explosion sends the group flying, and Ai is rendered unconscious. She is not breathing and Lisa tries to resuscitate her. They are again surrounded and Kaze reappears. Immortal wind Kaze raises the Magun, but it does not move. He is pounced upon and eaten. Lisa, still attempting to revive Ai, pleads with the energy within nature to save her. She gasps a breath and awakens, but the creatures are advancing. Just as Lisa is considering giving her life to save the children, they hear a familiar phrase from within one of the creatures: "Soil, my power!" Kaze fires the Magun, and summons Bismark from within the creature. Bismark dissolves the creatures and extinguishes the fires, destroying the oasis and forcing Herba to flee. The group celebrates their survival, but Kaze has vanished. The ground begins to shake and crumble, collapsing beneath their feet. Soil Kaze fires the Magun once in this episode. The combination used is: :The one who tears apart boulders with it's teeth/Grinding and devouring rocks - Shark Gray :The one who envelopes all thirst/The soil that drinks thirst - Water Blue :The one who feeds on emptiness/That which can even feed on empty space - Crusher White This combination summons Bismark; a large whale like creature which can control the flow of water. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Crux *Earl Tyrant - Known as The Earl *Fungus *Herba *Kaze *Lisa Pacifist *Oscha *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Kigen – Celui qui sauve les âmes